Recueil d'OS
by Melle Lolita
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Tout est à JK, on réutilise son univers pour créer notre propre magie. Harry P. & Ginny W., Hermione G. & Drago M., Hermione G. & Ron W., OC...
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-Propos...**

_JK Rowling nous a fait rêver. Elle nous a permis de suivre l'histoire de 3 simples personnages du nom d'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger._

_Notre enfance (en tout cas pour ma part) a vu naître la saga, et nous avons grandit en même temps que les personnages. Quoi de plus magique ?_

_Ce recueil est donc un hommage à la Grande JK Rowling, maman d'Harry Potter, univers magique qui a fait de nous des magiciens des mots._

_C'est en s'inspirant de l'univers de JK que nous créons notre propre magie._

**« Les mots sont notre plus inépuisable source de magie. »**

Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, Part 2.

Melle Lolita.


	2. Tu n'es pas (le) seul

Melle Lolita : Bonjour tout le monde !

Lecteurs : Bonjour toute seule !

Hum...

_Premier OS donc, de ce recueil ! C'est aussi mon tout premier OS, donc je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il vaut, j'attends vos avis ;)_

**Disclaimer :** _Tout est à la merveilleuse JK, je réutilise son magnifique univers pour créer ma propre magie._

**Personnages :** _Harry P. & Ginny W., Hermione G. & Ron W., OC._

**Résumé :**_ Et si la Prophétie concernait plusieurs personnes. Voldemort aurait-il fait un mauvais choix ?_

* * *

Nous étions le 2 mai 2000 et cela faisait 2 ans jours pour jours que la Guerre, l'immense Guerre, était finie. Les familles avaient eu le temps de pleurer leurs morts et de commencer leur deuil. Les édifices dévastés étaient en cours de reconstruction. Le ministère de la magie avait réussi à organiser une arrestation massive des derniers partisans du Mage Noir détruit par Harry Potter 2 ans auparavant.

Harry Potter. Celui-qui-a-survécu. L'Élu. Le Survivant. Il avait survécu, bien sur, et il était devenu un personnage historique dans le monde des sorciers. Mais cette popularité ascendante ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne s'était pas battu vaillamment toute sa vie pour être une bête de foire et qui plus est un des plus puissants sorciers de cette terre. Albus Dumbledore et Tom Jedusor étaient morts, tout comme Gindelwald. Il ne restait plus que lui, un jeune sorcier de 20 ans déjà vu comme le prochain directeur de Poudlard et le nouveau ministre de la Magie. Mais tout ce que voulait Harry, c'était finir sa vie paisiblement, entouré des gens qu'il aimait.

La Guerre avait fait de nombreux morts et peiné de nombreuses familles. Fred Weasley était mort. Sa famille ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment, mais les Weasley préféraient oublier momentanément cet épisode sombre de leur vie. Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, eux aussi était morts, laissant à Andromeda un petit Teddy, âgé maintenant de 2 ans. Son parrain, qui n'était autre que Harry Potter lui même, restait le seul lien qui unissait Teddy à ses parents. Harry avait d'ailleurs entreprit de lui raconter l'entière histoire, pour honorer la mémoire de ses parents et pour lui montrer que Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks n'étaient pas morts pour rien. Harry avait perdu des camarades dans cette bataille. Colin Crivey, Lavande Brown, entre autre, étaient maintenant des noms figurant sur des tombes, et Harry s'en voulait profondément. Severus Rogue, était lui aussi mort pour Harry. C'est en lui livrant ses souvenirs que Rogue avait réussi à montrer à Harry qu'il n'était en aucun cas la personne dont il donnait l'impression d'être et que si le destin avait voulut en être autrement, Severus Rogue aurait pu être le père d'Harry Potter puisque son seul et grand amour avait été Lily Evans.

Harry portait une blessure que personne n'arriverait à soigner. En repensant à tous les événements des dernières années, il se disait que tout était son entière faute et que personne n'aurait du se battre pour lui. Mais il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter pour se reconstruire et oublier un peu cette phase de sa vie.

Ginny était restée au côtés d'Harry, et Harry, de même était resté aux côtés de Ginny. C'était un amour totalement réciproque qui avait pour immense don de soigner mutuellement les blessures profondes de l'un et de l'autre. Un amour qui ne périrait sans doute jamais. Il était tellement fort qu'il aurait à présent la force de vaincre n'importe quel type de magie.

Hermione et Ron avaient enfin réussi à s'avouer leur sentiments respectifs, au grand bonheur de Ginny. Ils avaient eux aussi réussi à forger un amour qui ferait s'écrouler la plus haute des montagnes.

Tout était donc meilleur depuis la grande victoire d'Harry. Sa vie promettait d'être tranquille, ou presque...

Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'Harry avait reçu un courrier. Un courrier spécial, anonyme, qui lui donnait rendez-vous dans un petit bar moldu fréquenté par quelques sorciers situé dans un quartier obscur et oublié de Londres. Sans avoir aucune idée de qui aurait pu se cacher derrière cette lettre, Harry avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il devait absolument se rendre à ce rendez-vous et que sa vie serait quelque peu différente ensuite. Il en avait parlé à Ginny, bien sur, puisqu'ils partageaient le même appartement à présent. Elle lui avait, sans surprise, conseillé de ne pas y aller. Mais la profonde conviction que ce rendez-vous était plus qu'important, obsédait Harry et il se préparait alors pour rejoindre le petit bar. Il était 18h15.

« - Harry, dit doucement Ginny posant son livre sur la table basse pendant qu'il laçait ses chaussures, je maintiens que tu ne devrais pas y aller. On... On ne sait même pas qui t'as écrit cette lettre ! »

« Ginny, il ne peut rien m'arriver si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Écoute, cette lettre m'obsède, je dois aller voir ce que me veux cet homme, ou cette femme. J'ai l'impression que tout va changer après ce rendez-vous. »

« - La dernière fois que tu as eu une intuition c'était quand ton parrain est mort Harry. »

Ginny se battait depuis 3 jours pour le faire rester ici, mais rien y faisait. Elle avait donc, vicieusement réservé des arguments plus poignants pour ce soir. Plan B de dernière minute.

« - Et la dernière fois que tu as été obsédé par quelque chose, c'était par Voldemort... »

« - Et par toi, Ginny » sourit malicieusement Harry.

Il s'approcha de la jeune rousse, qui souriait aussi et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - A tout à l'heure Ginny ».

Puis il attrapa sa veste, se dirigea vers la porte du studio et sortit.

La jeune Weasley ne bougea pas jusqu'à ne plus entendre les pas d'Harry dans l'escalier en béton de l'immeuble. Elle soupira d'amusement et se jeta sur le sofa pour reprendre sa lecture.

Il faisait froid et la neige avait recommencé à tomber. Harry leva brièvement la tête vers le ciel mais les flocons qui tombaient sur les verres de ses lunettes, l'obligèrent à détourner le regard du ciel gris. Les trottoirs étaient blancs et les quelques voitures avançaient difficilement sur le goudron gelé. Harry remonta son col, mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la rue du petit bar, là ou le/la mystérieux/se inconnu/e lui avait donné rendez vous.

A la lecture de la lettre, Harry avait ressenti comme une sorte de libération, comme une lumière au bout d'un tunnel sombre. L'écriture de l'inconnu/e ressemblait plus à un tracé masculin. Harry s'attendait donc à voir un homme, plus âgé que lui, lui annonçant une nouvelle qui bouleverserait sa vie. Un parent ? Quelqu'un de sa famille ? C'était le vœux le plus cher d'Harry Potter.

Le brun arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut devant l'entré du petit bar. Il était situé dans une ruelle sans issue, éclairée par la lueur d'un seul lampadaire. La neige avait recouvert tout le goudron et on ne voyait même plus le bout des canalisations reliant les gouttières au caniveau.

Harry hésitait. Une boule venait de se former dans son estomac et elle l'empêchait de pousser la porte vitrée du bar. Quelque chose l'angoissait, le retenait. Qui aurait cru qu'Harry Potter perde tous ses moyens devant une porte vitrée d'un bar, alors qu'il avait combattu le plus grand Mage Noir qu'il soit ?

C'est en rassemblant le peu de courage qui lui restait qu'Harry poussa lentement la porte du bar qui grinça. Le bistro était presque vide. Il n'était pas beaucoup fréquenté à vrai dire. Quelques tête effarouchées se tournèrent vers lui mais Harry essaya au mieux de ne pas y prêter attention. Puis, fermant délicatement la porte, pour ne pas attirer d'autres regards, Harry s'avança un peu. Il scruta toutes les tables de la gargote, espérant trouver un homme qui correspondrait à l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'auteur de la lettre. Mais aucun visage ne le satisfit. Déboutonnant un peu sa veste, le brun s'avança vers le comptoir et s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets. A deux chaises de lui se trouvait un vieil homme, sans doute habitué des bars. Les rides creusées de son visage, cachaient ses yeux mais on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient jaunes. Dans sa main droite il tenait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Harry, et il le dévisagea, l'ayant sans doute reconnu. Puis il porta son verre à ses lèvres fines et gercées sans lâcher Harry du regard et but une gorgée du liquide ambré. Harry tourna vivement la tête de ce spectacle un peu désolant et fixa son regard sur ses mains posées sur le bois usé du comptoir.

« -Vous êtes Harry Potter ? »

Harry releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, même s'il commençait à être habitué à ces apostrophes récurrentes. Il rencontra alors le regard du patron du bar, qui lui tendait une enveloppe jaunie qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'enveloppe du mystérieux courrier. Harry hocha la tête pour témoigner de son identité et prit la lettre des mains du barman.

« - On m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre à votre arrivée dans le bar et de vous installer à une table. Suivez moi. »

Sans trop grande conviction, le brun se leva et suivit mécaniquement le patron, jetant des regards paniqués à toutes les têtes qui se tournait sur son passage. L'homme le mena dans une arrière pièce aux murs de bois décorés par des tapisseries de velours bordeaux. Une table ronde en formica marron foncé était installée au milieu de la pièce. Deux chaises avaient été positionnées de part et d'autre de la table. Le barman l'invita à entrer dans la pièce d'un geste de la main et Harry s'avança, baissa la tête pour ne pas se prendre les cheveux dans les rideaux rouges fermant la pièce et pénétra dans l'arrière salle. Le patron du bar lui sourit légèrement puis repartit. Harry leva la tête pour scruter la décoration tout de même chaleureuse de la pièce. Des affiches de vieux films moldus avaient été cloués aux murs. Certaines étaient même recouvertes par les grands drapés rouges. Harry tira la chaise. Il déposa la lettre sur la table, enleva sa veste qu'il accrocha au porte manteau situé à l'entrée de la pièce et revint s'asseoir désireux de savoir ce qui l'attendait dans l'enveloppe. Il ouvrit la lettre et en sortit un bout de parchemin taché et vieilli, plié en deux. Il l'ouvrit et lu l'inscription.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche... _

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _

_et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... _

_et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant qu l'autre survit..._

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

La Prophétie. Ce texte était celui de la prophétie qui reliait Harry à Voldemort. Mais très peu de gens connaissaient l'existence de cette prophétie et encore moins son contenu. Harry déposa le parchemin sur la table, mais une inscription à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe attira son attention.

_« Tu n'es pas (le) seul. »_

A quoi tout cela rime-t-il ? Harry commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir écouté Ginny. Tout les souvenirs bons ou mauvais semblaient remonter de ses entrailles et se mélangeaient en un étrange fouillis dans sa tête. Le bruit des rideaux rouges s'écartant lui fit reprendre ses esprits et Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce. Un homme se tenait là. Il enleva sa capuche puis il déposa sa cape à côté de la veste d'Harry sur le porte manteau. Il s'avança alors vers le brun, permettant à ce dernier de mieux voir son visage. Il semblait avoir le même age que Harry. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pénétrant. Il avait les cheveux châtains, courts, légèrement coiffés avec du gel sur le dessus de son crâne. Il avait la peau lisse et de la barbe qu'il semblait ne pas avoir coupée depuis quelques jours. Il lui tendit la main de façon déterminée et lui sourit timidement. Harry la lui serra.

« - Salut, je me présente je m'appelle Thomas. Thomas Milner. Ravi de te rencontrer » lui dit-il en lui lâchant la main. « Tu ressemble beaucoup à toutes les photos de toi qu'on peut voir dans les médias. Je suis désolé d'avoir choisir un bar si pommé, mais je n'en trouvait pas d'autre et je connais très bien le patron, c'est un ancien ami de mon père... »

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » lâcha Harry qui avait perdu patience et que la colère gagnait.

Thomas marqua une pause, puis se dirigea vers la chaise libre où il s'assit.

« - Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? Et... Et pourquoi une lettre avec le récit de la prophétie ? Comment es-tu au courant ?... Et puis d'abord qui es-tu ? »

Thomas soupira, amusé. Il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir en face de lui. Le brun s'exécuta, toujours empreint à la colère.

« - Je vois que tu as le caractère que l'on m'a décrit. Écoute, j'ai pleins de choses à te dire, et que tu ne dois pas prendre à la légère, d'accord ? »

« - Si tu es venu ici, pour me parler de mon passé, de toutes ces années ou j'ai été obligé de me battre chaque jour contre Voldemort, de tous les choix que je n'aurais pas du faire, tu peux repartir. Ma vie se résume au bonheur à présent. »

« -Je suis venu te libérer. »

Les derniers mots de Thomas eurent l'effet d'un tsunami. Harry se sentit submergé, tiraillé entre l'envie de savoir ce que Milner avait à lui dire et l'envie de quitter ce bar, de retrouver Ginny et d'oublier cette lettre. Thomas avait pourtant l'air sérieux, et ce qu'il avait à dire devait être vraiment sincère. Harry respira profondément, pour tenter de calmer l'excès de colère qui s'était emparé de lui, puis il regarda Thomas dans les yeux.

« - Je suis sure que depuis que tu as découvert l'existence de la Prophétie, tu n'as cessé de te demandé si tu étais la bonne personne, si Voldemort avait choisit le bon petit garçon né à la fin de juillet, je me trompe ? »

« - Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Harry, en remarquant que le jeune homme avait prononcé le nom du Mage Noir sans ciller.

« - J'ai la réponse à cette question. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard.

« - Je suis né le 31 juillet 1979, dans un tout petit village au fin-fond de l'écosse. »

« - Tu es né le même jour que moi, et alors? Neville aussi était concerné par cette prophétie, sauf que ses parents n'ont pas du affronter Voldemort 3 fois... »

« Neville Londubat ? J'ai entendu parler de lui aussi. Il est né le 30 c'est ça ? »

« - Oui... Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? Sur... Sur nous ? Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard, j'en suis sur, je m'en souviendrait... »

« -J'ai fait mes études à Salem, aux États-Unis. Et je connais tout ça parce que j'ai les moyens de les connaître, et parce que j'ai cherché à les connaître. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, pour dire à Thomas, d'arrêter de se foutre de lui, mais il la referma lorsque le blond prit la parole.

« - Oui je sais, tu n'attends qu'une chose : que je t'explique qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire directement comme ça, je dois te faire comprendre... »

Thomas se tripotait les doigts. Il était nerveux. Il se leva de sa chaise, prit sa tête avec ses mains et fit quelques pas dans la pièce se murmurant des « par ou commencer... ? » pour lui-même.

Soudain, il se stoppa, se retourna vers la table et revint s'asseoir en face d'Harry.

« - Écoute, je suis né le même jour que toi, je connais l'énoncé de la Prophétie, je... Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Le jeune homme déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, révélant son torse et tira le tissus du côté gauche de sa poitrine. Harry pu alors voir une cicatrice, d'aspect identique à la sienne mais de forme différente : la cicatrice formait un S dont l'extrémité supérieure de divisait en 2 branches.

« - C'est... »

« - C'est un serpent, oui. »

Harry regarda alternativement la cicatrice et les yeux bleus de Thomas. Le Gryffondor était perdu. Il ne savait quoi penser, son cerveau était comme paralysé, incapable de faire un lien avec les différentes informations.

« - Je ne vois toujours pas... Cette... Cette cicatrice, comment... »

« - Voldemort »

« - Quoi Voldemort ? »

« - C'est lui qui me l'a faite, lorsque j'avais presque 1 an. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Harry qui ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait à présent. Un jeune homme, n'ayant seulement qu'un an de plus que lui, vient lui annoncer qu'il est né le même jour que lui, qu'il connaît le contenu d'une prophétie qui normalement étaient censée être brisée et révolue, qu'il porte une cicatrice lui aussi... Tout cela ne devait être qu'un rêve, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de vérifier.

« - Tes parents sont morts ? » demanda Harry, toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Non. Je peux considérer cela comme de la chance. Mais ils se sont fait passer pour morts. »

« - Je ne comprends rien » déclara Harry, en abandonnant toute forme de réflexion « je ne comprends pas qui tu es vraiment et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça... »

« - Fais moi part de tes hypothèses alors. »

« - Tu ne me connais pas, je ne te connais pas et pourtant nous avons plusieurs choses en commun : une cicatrice faite par la même personne à une période presque similaire, nous sommes né le même jour, à la fin du mois de juillet... Nous... »

Le lien eut l'effet d'un éclair blanc dans le cerveau de Harry, et il cru enfin comprendre.

« - Le lien entre nous deux est la prophétie. »

« - Exactement. Maintenant pour que tu comprenne davantage, laisse moi te raconter quelque chose. »

Thomas prit une grande inspiration. Harry, attendait, haletant.

« Quand je suis né, mes parents luttaient déjà contre Voldemort. Ils avaient déjà intégré une armée de lutte contre Tom Jedusor : l'Armée de la Mémoire, MemoriArmy en anglais. Cette armée... »

« - Est l'équivalent de l'Ordre du Phénix. » compléta Harry.

« - Oui. C'est une armée qui a été crée en même temps que l'Ordre du Phénix pour lutter contre Voldemort. Mes parents étaient donc membres et ils avaient combattu déjà 2 fois contre le Lord en personne, en sortant toujours vainqueurs. Lorsque j'avais 10mois environ, mes parents ont été à nouveau confrontés à Voldemort, pour la 3ème fois. Ils se sont battus. J'étais dans les bras de ma mère. Voldemort a attaqué mon père, puis ma mère et enfin, il s'est occupé de mon cas. Et il m'a fait cette cicatrice. » dit Thomas en montrant du doigt son torse. « Ne me demande pas pour la forme de la cicatrice, je n'en sais absolument rien. Tout comme toi tu ne sais pas pour la tienne. Elle ne me permettait cependant pas de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Bref. Donc Voldemort pensait nous avoir tué tous les trois. Mais nous avions quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas : un don. Ma famille a un don, un puissant don de guérison. C'est maman qui en a hérité. Avant ce combat avec Voldemort, elle nous a appliqué à mon père, elle même et moi, un puissant sortilège nous permettant de lutter contre la mort. Plus précisément d'échapper une seule fois à la mort. Voldemort ne nous avait donc pas tué. Et il ignorait, et ignora jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, l'existence de ce don puisqu'il ne m'a pas été transmit. Ma mère aurait du avoir une fille pour permettre la transmission du don. C'est ainsi que mes parents se sont fait passé pour morts auprès du Ministère pour que Tom Jedusor n'ai pas l'idée de venir nous attaquer encore, car cette fois-ci nous n'aurions pas pu survivre au sortilège de la mort. »

Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il avait enfin comprit. Mais il voulait que ce soit Thomas qui le lui dise, en face, clairement. Il ne voulait pas le dire tout haut, de toute façon ses cordes vocales n'auraient pas voulut non plus.

« - C'est ainsi que Voldemort a réalisé la prophétie sans le savoir, et avant qu'il soit au courant de son existence. Je suis né à la fin de juillet, mes parents l'on combattu 3 fois, je porte une cicatrice venant de lui, et je possède quelque chose qu'il n'a pas : un don de guérison. Si on suit l'ordre chronologique, Harry, j'aurais du être le Garçon Qui A Survécu. »

Thomas baissa la tête. Harry n'en revenait pas. En une soirée, toute son existence ne rimait plus à rien, c'est comme s'il avait fait tout ça, pendant toutes ces années, pour rien. Rien. Un bien simple mot pour exprimer tout le malaise que le jeune Potter pouvait ressentir actuellement. Harry Potter était un héros contrefait et feint. Sa vie aurait pu être normale, ses parents auraient pu vivre si cette prophétie et son interprétation n'avaient pas existé.

Le brun ne savait pas à qui il devait en vouloir : à Thomas de lui avoir dit toute la vérité ? A Sybille Trelawney d'avoir prononcé cette prophétie ? A Tom Jedusor de l'avoir interprété en pensant que Thomas était mort ?

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque la voix de Thomas le rappela à la réalité.

« - Je me suis senti obligé de venir te dire tout ça, Harry. C'est maintenant que je m'en veux, j'aurais du réagir pour venir t'aider ou je ne sais pas, me battre contre Voldemort en personne et lui avouer que j'étais le garçon de la prophétie ! Mais je n'ai rien fait, et tes parents sont morts, ton parrain aussi et tu as perdu de nombreux amis proches. J'en suis vraiment désolé... »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Thomas.

« - tu n'avais pas toi aussi à risquer ta vie pour moi. Je devais le faire c'est tout, c'est moi qui fut choisit ce soir là... »

« - Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie, mais toi tu as risqué la tienne. Je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur ta vie, Harry. Tu es un garçon extrêmement courageux, et je ne t'aurais en aucun cas égalé. Je n'aurais pas été si courageux. Et... je pense qu'un « merci » serait de situation, non ? Merci Harry Potter, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour la communauté magique. Merci. »

Thomas se leva doucement, les yeux embués par les larmes.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête d'Harry. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre de l'ordre dans toutes ses idées. Ce garçon, Thomas Milner, venait de changer sa vie. En réalité, il n'avait pas lutté toutes ces années pour rien, c'est ce soir que sa vie prenait réellement son sens. Il avait combattu vraiment vaillamment, entouré par des gens prêts à tout pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les remercier un jour, de façon vraiment correcte. Thomas commençait à enfiler sa cape.

« -Thomas, attend ! » le héla Harry.

Le jeune homme se retourna, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Harry se leva à son tour, et gratifia Thomas d'une grande accolade. Ce dernier sourit, et sécha ses larmes.

« - C'est moi qui te remercie, Thomas. Tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux sur ce combat acharné que j'ai mené durant ces dernières années. Il n'était pas vain, bien au contraire. Il a permis à la communauté magique de vivre enfin en paix. Et si cette foutue prophétie n'avait pas existé, nous serions toujours en train de nous battre actuellement. Ne t'en veux pas, Thomas. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Voldemort m'avait choisit et c'était trop tard. Sa mort lui fait payer cette erreur en plus » sourit Harry.

Le jeune brun attrapa sa veste, l'enfila rapidement, et s'adressa de nouveau à Thomas, qui ne disait rien.

« - Ce soir, tu viens avec moi car je crois que l'on a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

Harry agrippa le bras de Thomas et il transplanèrent directement dans l'appartement d'Harry et Ginny. Le brun ouvrit la porte et fut surprit devoir Ron et Hermione, debout dans le salon avec Ginny. Lorsqu'elle le vit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Ginny se précipita sur lui.

« - Mais ça va pas bien de me faire des frayeurs comme ça ?! Je m'inquiétais moi ! »

« - Ginny, tout vas bien je suis la. Et intact en plus. »

« - Tout va bien ?! TOUT VA BIEN ?! MAIS TU AS VU QUELLE HEURE IL EST ?! »

« - Je... »

C'était vrai, il n'avait même pas regardé l'heure. Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à la pendule : 23h45. Ginny avait une raison de s'inquiéter...

« - Je suis désolée Ginny, j'aurais du te prévenir... »

« - La prochaine fois, vieux, emmène-la avec toi! » dit Ron en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « Elle nous a appelé en urgence, comme si son appartement prenait feu... »

« - Ronald ! J'aurais fait pareil ! » dit Hermione en souriant.

« -Harry, qui est-ce ? » demanda Ginny en désignant Thomas du regard, qui était resté derrière la porte.

« - Entre, Thomas ! » lui dit chaleureusement Harry, alors que le blond pénétrait dans l'appartement. « Je vous présente Thomas, Thomas Milner. Une... vieille connaissance. »

* * *

_(Excusez les fautes d'orthographe rebelles. J'ai relu plusieurs fois mais certaines ont du encore m'échapper x)_

_Vos avis ? :)_

**RaR :**

**Git : **Oh, je suis vraiment contente que ce OS t'ai plu :). Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Mais oui, ne me demande même pas. Rien ne m'appartiens, donc TU t'en sers comme tu veux, tu es privilégiée petite veinarde x). Ouff tant mieux alors ^^. Gros bisouus et merci pour ta review !

**Yzeute : **Merci ^^. Bisous !


	3. Lettre à Hermione G

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D

*Bonjouur toute seuu...*

STOP ! Je l'ai déjà faite celle là

_Bien, nouvel OS pour vous aujourd'hui ! C'est **Git** qui m'a inspiré l'idée de celui là, donc dédicace à toi ma belle :) [comme ça, on est quitte :P]._

_Comme vous avez pu le comprendre dans le titre, c'est une lettre, écrite à Hermione. Ne trichez pas ! N'allez pas regarder l'expéditeur x) Lisez tout avant, la chute n'en sera que meilleure ;)_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaira/touchera. Je trouve cette idée (sans me jeter des fleurs hein xD) magnifique, surtout dans le contexte... Bref ! Je me tais et je vous laisse lire ^^!_

_N'oubliez pas la petite review en partant, pour que je puisse encore m'améliorer :)_

_Bisouus._

* * *

Elle lâcha la lettre qui virevolta jusqu'au sol. Ses mains tremblaient. Son visage, baigné de larmes était vidé et pâle. Ses yeux, embués, ne fixait rien. Dans sa tête, le néant.

Cette lettre, _on_ le la lui avait donnée au début de l'après midi, mais c'est seulement ce soir, seule dans la cuisine, qu'elle avait décidé de la lire. Lorsqu'_on_ le la lui avait remise, elle ignorait ce qu'elle contenait. Elle avait dû attendre de la lire. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait lue, tout s'était écroulé autour d'elle. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie du contenu de cette lettre, écrite à la main, par une personne à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pensé. Cette lettre qui lui avait fait verser tant de larmes alors qu'en réalité, elle aurait dû en être heureuse. Car au fond, _il_ avait peut être tort. Ça aurait peut être été réciproque si la vie en avait décidé autrement...

« _Hermione,_

_J'ai enfin réussit à prendre une plume et un morceau de parchemin pour t'écrire cette lettre. Depuis longtemps je me suis promis de l'écrire, et là le destin m'y a contraint. La guerre approche, et j'ai trouvé le moment opportun, puisque personne ne sait si nous nous retrouverons après cette bataille._

_Il faut que je commence par quelque part. Tu excusera le côté « écolier » de ma lettre..._

_La première fois que je t'ai vue, je pensais comme les autres. Je pensais que tu étais une mademoiselle Je-sais-tout, qui passait son temps, le nez dan les bouquins de la bibliothèque, la main toujours en l'air pendant les cours. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien te connaître, ni l'opportunité car nous n'avions pas le même age et nous n'étions donc pas dans la même année. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être un peu plus jeune pour passer mes journées de cours à tes côtés, me promener dans le parc avec toi et partager des moments plus délirants et tendres les uns que les autres. Car oui, Hermione, je t'aime depuis des années._

_Depuis ta deuxième année, plus exactement. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je ne voulais pas le dire. Je savais dans tous les cas que ce ne serait pas réciproque. Je préférais que ce soit mon petit secret, mon amour platonique personnel. J'essayais au plus de ne rien laisser transparaître, car je ne voulais pas que mes proches le sache et encore moins que tu le saches. Donc je profitais des rares moments ou je te voyais, ou j'étais près de toi pour te regarder, et profiter de ton doux visage. Tout me plaît chez toi, Hermione. Tes yeux noisettes brillants, ta peau lisse et colorée à souhait et ta voix qui me paraît si mélodieuse. Tu vas sans doute trouver ces aveux peut être déplacés par rapport à ma personnalité, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre ton que celui-ci pour tout te dire. Tout t'avouer. Tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et tout ce que je ressent pour toi, j'espère que tu le comprendras à travers ces quelques mots._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de nous/moi après cette guerre. Mais je devais te le dire, et te mettre au courant de mes sentiments. Je garde tout ça pour moi depuis que je t'ai vue, et toutes ces années, ça a été très dur de te voir avec Harry et Ronald te balader, vivre des aventures toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Et moi, personnage secondaire pour toi, je te regardais, du fond de la scène, t'amuser et rire avec eux... Mais je ne leur en veux pas, car je t'aime et ce que je veux ce n'est que ton bonheur._

_Je t'aime Hermione, encore aujourd'hui je t'aime. Et je ne cesserais de t'aimer. Même si ce n'est pas réciproque. Tu m'as fais aimer la vie, et profiter des meilleurs moments. Même si, un jour, tu tombe amoureuse de mon pire ennemi, je ne t'en voudrais pas le moins du monde, car je me répète, tout ce que je veux pour toi c'est le bonheur._

_Je n'imagine même pas ta réaction à la lecture de cette lettre. Peut être que tu pleureras ou que tu rigolera. Je n'en sais absolument rien. Même si je pense que tu trouvera toutes ces phrases totalement ridicules. Surtout de ma part._

_Mais sache que je suis un homme comme les autres, avec un cœur qui sait aimer. Et ce que je te dis là n'est pas encore assez pour exprimer la totalité de mes sentiments pour toi._

_Ou que je sois, et ou que tu sois à présent, j'espère que tu comprendra cette lettre, qui m'a permis de soulager mon cœur qui ne pouvait plus porter tous ces sentiments plus longtemps._

_Jamais il ne s'arrêtera de battre pour toi, Hermione Granger._

_Le cœur de Fred Weasley battait, bat et battra pour toi. Uniquement pour toi._

_Fred._ »

* * *

**RaR :**

**Git : **Mercii ! Et de rien pour la dédicace ;). Aha, je me suis dis que tu allais penser à Drago ^^ Mais non, c'était bien Fred. Je trouve que Fred et Hermione étaient les parfait personnages pour une histoire platonique à la Shakespeare. Et une lettre était le mieux, puisque ça met encore plus en lumière le fait que Fred est mort, et que pour Hermione c'est encore plus dur. Je suis contente, très contente, que ce petit OS t'ai plu et émue :). Je t'embrasse bien fort, et merci, fidèle revieweuse ^^. Bisous

**Ma'am :** Merci ;) Je suis super contente que tu ai aimé :) Magique ? ça doit venir de la merveilleuse toile de fond ;) Bisouus !


End file.
